


Birthright

by chuxls



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Dark Magic, Dimension Travel, Eventual Romance, Fae & Fairies, Historical, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Trying His Best, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Dork, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM is Whipped, Kim Seokjin | Jin is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, King Jeon Jungkook, King Kim Namjoon | RM, Magic, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, OT7, Prince Jeon Jungkook, Protective Hyungs, Romance, Royalty, Supernatural Elements, Warlocks, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuxls/pseuds/chuxls
Summary: A magic scepter, a magic-less world, a young marquess who turns out to be the rightful heir to the throne, and a court full of evil nobles out to rip the throne from right out underneath him.Yeah, Jungkook's life has really ended up taking quite a drastic turn.And now, at the eve of his coronation, Jungkook is subject to an attempt at his life. But at the last moment, the scepter in his hand lights up and Jungkook wakes up in a strange room, in what ends up being the palace of another- much more magic world, home to his Majesty Kim Namjoon and his five mates.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 167





	1. prologue

'Well, this is certainly not the direction I was expecting my life to go in...' Jungkook thinks to himself from where he was kneeling by the throne, his head bowed downwards in preparation for the Imperial State Crown to be placed upon his head, which would officially signalize the end of his coronation, and the beginning of his reign as the fifty-seventh King of Altaria.

.

.

.

.

**_Two weeks ago..._ **

_"Yugyeom, are you sure that we can not just turn around and return home?" Jungkook sighs from where he was seated upon his steed._

_"We are only five minutes away from the gates of the palace, why in the world would we turn around_ now _?" His right hand man and guard, Yugyeom replied from where he was seated upon his own horse next to Jungkook._

_"Because, there is absolutely no point in us coming. There is no chance that I am the next heir, when I am literally last in line for the throne. Why in the world would the scepter choose me? I am unfit to be a king, I know nothing of royal life or politics."_

_"Jungkook..." Yugyeom sighs "I know that you don't think you're suited for such a position, but you truly must stop doubting yourself. There is not a single person that is more suited to sit upon the throne than you that comes to my mind. Yes, maybe you didn't spend your entire childhood cooped up in an office, studying politics and warfare like every other child born in the royal family, but in my opinion that is precisely why you are most suited for this position, you were raised like a normal child, and have spent a lot of time among common people. You know what the world beyond royalty looks like, you have witnessed people being wronged and suffering, and that is what sets you apart from your spoiled cousins."_

_His friends little speech, whilst appreciated, did little to ease Jungkook's doubts._

_"I will enter the palace, and make my attempt. But like the rest of my cousins, I shall be unsuccessful, so do not get your hopes up."_

_"Got it!" Yugyeom grins, glad that Jungkook had agreed to at least try._

_See, maybe Jungkook doubted himself, but Yugyeom could see it, he could feel it. Jungkook was the perfect King.'_

* * *

_"We have arrived at the palace." Yugyeom informs Jungkook, the two both dismounting from their horses, and handing them off the the guards after flashing their royal passes to them, signalizing that they were people of importance, who were allowed free entry into the palace. Once passing the gates, Yugyeom and Jungkook both quickly make their way towards the throne room, where the Queen was awaiting them, most likely along will all of Jungkook's conniving cousins, all of them desperate to snatch a place on the throne._

_Jungkook just hoped to God that the future king wouldn't end up being one of the King's own sons. Because despite late King being a kind man who cared for his people, his sons were most definitely the opposite. Most likely the luxury that they had been bathed in since the day they were born had gotten to their heads._

_Luckily, the rest of Jungkook's cousins weren't even half as bad as the princes. Which meant there was a chance that the kingdom would end up with a fair King._

_As they approached the throne room, Yugyeom walked up to one of the guards, and whispered in his ear. Nodding, the guards pushed the doors open and announced:_

_"Introducing the Marquis Jeon Jungkook, and his guard, Kim Yugyeom."_

_Jungkook felt everyone's eyes on him as they both entered the room, approaching the queen where she was seated on her throne, the royal scepter placed on a pedestal to her left. Her eyes seemed to light up as she spotted Jungkook approaching her. Of course, she could never admit this, but Jungkook had always been her favorite of all of her grandchildren. He had the best temperament by far in comparison to the rest of his cousins, who were all spoiled rotten._

_Oh how she hoped that Jungkook would be the heir, or else she would be forced to watch as he kingdom slowly fell apart once it landed in the wrong hands. But she had faith, the scepter job was to choose the most suitable heir, after all._

_"Greeting, Royal Grandmother. I hope that you are in good health." Jungkook kneels on the floor and greets his grandmother in the appropriate manner, before arising to stand before her._

_"Jungkook-ah, how have you been?" The Queen beams at her grandson._

_"I have been well."_

_"I am glad to hear that, I, of course assume that you have arrived at the palace to attempt to claim the throne."_

_"That is correct." Jungkook bows his head, and immediately he hears murmurs from around the room, where many of his cousins who had either already attempted to claim the throne, or were waiting for their turn were standing._

_"Him? As if."_

_"It seems as though he has grown deluded, thinking that he has a chance at becoming King."_

_"There is no way that he is the heir, he's a bastard child."_

_"Exactly, his mother was but a poor prostitute who managed to climb her way up into Uncle Junghwan's bed."_

_Jungkook clenched his fists as he hears people badmouthing his mother. His mother was a wonderful woman, and his father had loved her dearly before she passed, and she had loved him back. They had no right to assume things._

_"Well then, go ahead." The Queen smiles, gesturing towards the scepter._

_"What? Why does he get to cut ahead."_

_"It doesn't matter, it's not as though he even has a chance."_

_'Ugh, I'd really like to just punch them all.' Jungkook's thinks in his head. It's not like he thought he would be the heir either, but that didn't mean he appreciated their condescending whispers._

_Slowly, Jungkook made his way over to the podium, and looked down at the scepter._

_For some odd reason, it felt as though it was... Calling him, or something of that sort._

_'Okay, Jungkook, you can do this, there's no point in getting nervous. It's not going to choose you anyway, just touch it, and be on your way back home to go and forget this ever happened.'_

_Taking a deep breath, Jungkook slowly reaches his hand out, and wraps it around the scepter, lifting it up and holding it._

_And... Nothing happens._

_"Ha, I knew it."_

_"Yeah, I knew it, there was no chance that he would be the heir."_

_"Aw, what a shame."_

_"Too bad."_

_Jungkook feels his cheeks turn red in embarrassment, and then that embarrassment slowly morphed into anger. He was sick and tired of listening to his cousins bully him like that, he was better than them, he was more suited to be king, not them. They didn't give a single fuck about the kingdom or it's people, all they wanted was the riches that came with it._

_He became so enraptured by the rage that he felt, that Jungkook did not even notice when the scepter began to glow in his hand, slowly getting brighter and brighter until it practically exploded in light, practically blinding everyone that was in the room, and finally snapping Jungkook out of his enraged state._

_As the light finally dimmed out, the room was silent for about a minute, before the room exploded in loud shouts of shock and rage._

_"IT'S HIM? HE'S THE HEIR?"_

_"There's no way. How is that bastard the next king."_

_Many of his cousins began to cuss in anger, but the smarter, more tactile ones instead chose to try and get on Jungkook's good side, as it was now apparent that he would become the next King of Altaria._

_"Congratulations, cousin."_

_"I wish you luck."_

_"It is a pleasure to learn that you shall be our next leader._

_The queen slowly raised her hand, effectively silencing everyone in the room._

_"Congratulations, to his royal highness Jeon Jungkook, the now crown prince and future fifty-seventh King of Altaria." She announced._

_No. Fucking. Way. Jungkook gaped._

_._

_._

_._

_._

And so, now here he stood- well kneeled by the throne. It had been quite a shock to learn that he was the chosen heir. Jungkook had barely had any time to adjust to his new title, before he was thrust out of his home and into the palace, undergoing two weeks of intense training before his coronation to prepare him for his new position as King once he took over. It was tradition that the new king be crowned two weeks after having been chosen.

Now here he was, already two weeks later, literally seconds away from being crowned the next King.

Jungkook could feel the crown grazing above his head, rustling his styled hair, when...

**"I object!"**


	2. chapter 1

**"I object!"**

The cry rang out heavy throughout the room, along with the sound of doors slamming open and knocking against the walls.

The priest paused, the crown still lingering over Jungkook's head.

Quickly, everyone in the room began to look around, curious at who had dared to object the coronation of the rightful King. Most people, despite not being pleased with Jungkook's ascension of the throne, had already resigned themselves to the fact that he had been chosen and not them. It was mainly jealousy fueling their displeasure anyway, and so they managed to get over it with ease. Some of Jungkook's cousins and previous rivals were not in support of him becoming King.

Slowly arising from where he was kneeling in front of the priest, Jungkook calmly turned around to take a look at the culprit.

Junseok. The first Prince.

Jungkook should have known. Junseok had always been desperate to take his fathers place on the throne, he was spoiled, and was willing to do whatever to knock other people down and build himself up. It wasn't surprising that he was now trying to take the throne from Jungkook.

Another thing about Junseok, was that he had always detested Jungkook. He was a prejudiced and judgmental man, who valued his place in the family's social hierarchy and was all about keeping the bloodline pure. So of course he would hate Jungkook, who was in his eyes a 'bastard' child, despite the fact that his parents had been happily married, all because his mother had been a commoner.

It didn't really bother Jungkook that much, he would rather people be open about disliking him, rather than act two-faced and betray him later on. At least people outright against him, made sure that Jungkook was able to protect himself from them accordingly.

Finally, the priest speaks up:

"Why does his Highness choose to object this coronation?"

Junseok glares "why do you think? He is just the filthy bastard child of a pauper. He is not fit to rule this country, we must keep our bloodline pure and safe from being tainted by scum like him.

This is a warning, Jungkook, step down and hand the scepter and crown over to me, and I shall allow you to continue living comfortably with your father."

Jungkook puffs his chest out, feeling ridiculed and infuriated.

"No."

"W-what?" His cousin stutters out, in shock. He was used to Jungkook being a pushover, bending to his every whim. Never before had this brat had the nerve to disrespect him so blatantly!

"I said, no." Jungkook confirms "Junseok, you are impulsive and incompetent. If the kingdom fell into your hands it would be lead to it's doom. Which is why, I shall never allow you to wrap your greedy hands around it."

To be honest, Jungkook's heart was about to beat out of his chest, he was so used to doing whatever people asked of him, and being unsure, that it was stressful finally trying to stand up for himself. But Jungkook trusted in the scepter, he must have been chosen for a reason, so he was going to do his best to protect the Kingdom and it's people.

Noticing that Junseok wasn't backing down, Jungkook swallowed before saying;

"Cousin, I request that you take a seat and allow the coronation to continue peacefully, or I shall fetch the guards and have you thrown out like a common criminal." 

Junseok's face turns dark, before an evil grin that sent chills down Jungkook's spine broke out on his face.

"Oh Jungkook-ah, you have just made a _grave_ mistake. Begin the attack...

Seize the throne!"

Suddenly, all of the glass windows in the throne room were smashed open, and soldiers dressed in black cloaks began swarming into the room.

"Retrieve the scepter and kill the bastard and anyone who stands in his defense!" Junseok commands.

Jungkook felt panic flood over him, before suddenly he was surrounded in a circle of soldiers.

"Your Highness, please stay within this circle, we shall protect you with our lives' and get you out of here safely." A soldier by the name of Minseok that he was familiar with as a respected general, spoke up and Jungkook nodded, moving slowly along with the circle.

Around him, Jungkook could hear screams of terror, and chaos ringing throughout the throne room, people all in a panicked frenzy.

"Jungkook!" 

A voice that he immediately recognized screamed out.

"Find him! Let him in." Jungkook commands "Bring Yugyeom to me."

"Yes, sir." Minseok replies, and the guards split slightly to let Yugyeom into the middle, where he rushed to Jungkook's side, checking for injuries.

"Are you okay? Holy fuck Jungkook. We need to get you out of here, do you still have the scepter?"

"I'm fine, I'm good, don't worry! And yes, I still have it-" he brandishes the scepter to Yugyeom, who lets out a relieved sigh "-what's happening, is my grandmother okay?"

"He's killing people, Jungkook. Those guards are tearing through everyone to try and get to you. We need to find somewhere to hide, and I know that you don't know how yet, but Jungkook, if push comes to shove you need to use that magic inside of the scepter, it will respond to you, it's recognized you as the next monarch, just trust in yourself, you can do it. Your grandmother is fine, they don't seem to be targeting her, she's already been escorted out of here."

"I-I don't know if I can but I'll try my best."

"That's all I ask of you." Yugyeom nods "now let's get you the hell out of here."

They all quickly begin to move forward, and Jungkook could see and hear the guards slashing down people coming at them left and right.

"Hyunsuk!" Minseok suddenly cried out, and Jungkook watched in horror as one of the guards protecting him collapsed down onto the ground, a sword lodged through his skull, and the circle formation of guards that surrounded him slowly began to collapse. Soon, three more of the nine remaining guards had been struck down, and Jungkook was panicking.

"Jungkook!" Yugyeom exclaimed, before jumping in front of a petrified Jungkook and slashing down a black cloaked soldier right before he struck him down.

"T-thank you."

"Don't bother, let's just get the hell out of here." Yugyeom grabbed Jungkook's hand and they both began to run, Yugyeom slashing guards down left and right as they made a beeline to an exit. 

But just as they were about to run out of the room, Jungkook felt a sharp pain seer across his back.

"Ah!" He cried out, falling to the ground, and losing his grip of Yugyeom's hand.

"Oh my God, Jungkook!" Yugyeom exclaimed, quickly taking down the man that had injured him and falling to the ground next to Jungkook.

Jungkook felt like the world around him was suddenly slowed down, his eyes scanning over the room and everything seeming to be moving in slow motion. He could see many of his cousins and acquaintances laying on the floor, either dead or heavily injured. There were people running around the throne room, attempting to evade the guards and find a way out, some made it out, but others were struck down before they even got close. Jungkook felt horror envelop him at the sight of crimson red staining the walls and floor of the palace, of people who had treated him well laying dead on the floor, being treated like nothing more than flies or pawns.

But no matter how bad he wanted to, Jungkook couldn't move, he could feel himself bleeding out, slowly losing consciousness.

"-kook, Jungkook! Get up, we need to go." He could faintly hear Yugyeom calling out to him, yet Jungkook couldn't properly decipher his words. It felt as though he was underwater, his head filling with it, rendering him void of any thoughts.

"-ell, if it isn't the little bastard child." Jungkook suddenly heard a voice that made him feel much more aware, probably purely because of how deeply it enraged him, ring out. And he looked up to see Junseok looming over him, the late King's sword gripped in his hands.

"Pass the scepter over now, and maybe I'll allow you to live out the rest of your life as a prisoner in the palace dungeons."

"N-never." Jungkook whimpers.

"Aw, too bad then, guess I am just going to have to obtain the scepter in another way then." He grins like a wild tiger, before gripping the sword with both hands, lifting it over his head in preparation to push it right through Jungkook's heart.

"Goodbye, cousin."

Junseok swings the sword down, and Jungkook clenches his eyes shut, his face screwing up in preparation for the pain that was surely about to come. His fingers tightened around the scepter that he had somehow managed to keep gripped tightly between his fingers for the entirety of the attack, Jungkook's knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping it.

"JUNGKOOK! NO!" He heard a familiar voice scream, and Jungkook felt a sudden fear overcome him.

He couldn't die, not now, if he did, then all of the people that he held close to him would either be killed or imprisoned, forced to live the rest of their lives' in misery and suffering. Yugyeom, his grandmother, all of his maids and servants, the Kingdom's citizens. All the people he loved would be doomed if Jungkook was to perish now.

He was the rightful King. The throne was his, and he wouldn't allow it to be ripped from his hands before he had even managed to take it..

Jungkook's eyes shot open, and he came face to face with Junseok's sword, only millimetres away from piercing through his heart.

Just as the tip of the sword came into contact with Jungkook's chest, he felt a heat envelop him. A heat caused by pure power.

The scepter began to glow as bright as one thousand suns, enveloping the entire throne room in white light and blinding everyone in it for a second time since Jungkook had touched it. Jungkook felt his body being lifted up off of the ground, the light hugging him closely, the feeling similar to that of what Jungkook always remembered his mothers hugs were like.

And then, Jungkook was falling and he was so tired that couldn't stay awake anymore. He was exhausted. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be shrouded in a warm, peaceful sleep.

In the throne room, as the light slowly dissipated, and everyone slowly gained back their vision, the chaos paused, and Junseok looked down to where instead of piercing through skin, his sword had clinked against the marble floor.

No one was there. Jungkook wasn't there.

He had vanished...

"He's gone! The bastard child had disappeared." Junseok called out, and shocked murmurs burst out throughout the room.

How had he just managed to disappear.

Unless it was...

.

.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile, in another world:**

A crash, and the sound of shattering glass rang out throughout the room. Causing a wise looking, but young man to look up from where he had been talking with another, equally as handsome man.

"Joonie, what is that?"

The handsome man asks the wise man- whom he had called Joonie, his eyebrows raised in shock and curiosity, staring at the red lump of clothing that had just fallen through the glass ceiling of the palace conservatory."

"It- it appears to be a person, Jin-ah." He murmured.

...

**"What?"**


	3. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, since the rest of the BTS members are a different species than Jungkook, it makes them all taller than him, too.
> 
> I'm sorry about how terribly short this chapter is, but i have four exams this week that i needed to study for. I didn't want to make you guys wait too long so enjoy this little chapter<333

The two both continue to stare at the lump on the floor in shock.

"Are you sure it's a person?" Jin asks.

"Pretty sure, although it is quite strange to have a person plummet through our roof, I must admit." Namjoon replies, before humming to himself "should we help them, they must be injured after that fall, especially since they're not waking up."

"Oh my!" Jin gasps "indeed, how could we just ignore someone in need like that?"

Jin immediately rushed down from where they were seated upon their thrones, and over to the person crumpled up on their throne room floor, Namjoon following closely behind him, prepared to react in case this turned out to be some form of attack from an enemy or just an evildoer out to harm him and his beloved ones.

As they reached the person, Jin knelt down beside them and gripped onto the edge of the plush red cape that concealed them. As he did so, causing the person to finally revealed to them, Jin and Namjoon both gasped because they- no, he, was beautiful. The man looked to be quite young, perhaps even still a teenager, and had boyish features that made him appear soft and innocent. His eyelashes fanned across his face elegantly and his skin had a natural flush to it.

He seemed to be relatively uninjured for someone who had just fallen through a glass roof and came crashing onto the hard ground, a few scratches no bigger than paper cuts here and there. 

"I think he may have hit his head, or the shock of the fall knocked him out. He appears to be someone of importance based off of what he is wearing, although I must admit the clothing is strange, it looks expensive. Perhaps he is a lord or royal." Namjoon hums.

"He's adorable! Oh, Joonie, we just have to keep him. He's so small and tiny!" 

"Don't get ahead of yourself, dear. He doesn't appear to be but for all we know he could be dangerous."

"No way!" Jin gasps, affronted "he's much too cute to be a foe, and look how small he is, he's even smaller than Jimin and Yoongi, and that's saying something. Any one of us could knock him out within a second."

"Still, we must be cautious. For now, let us carry him to a guest room so that he may rest comfortably. Maybe he will be able to explain everything once he awakens."

"Yes, good idea! Poor thing, he must be so uncomfortable laying there on the floor like that."

Jin rolled the boy onto his back, so that he could wrap he arms under the boys arms and legs, hoisting him up into a princess carry. But as he was lifting the boy up off of the ground, something slipped away from him, and fell down to the floor with a loud clank.

The two immediately looked down to the floor, to see what object could have fallen, and were met with the sight of a beautiful golden scepter laying on the ground. A scepter that Namjoon knew very well, for he had been the one who had crafted it thousands of years ago.

"The scepter of Altaria." He murmurs, crouching down to pick it up "then that means..."

...

...

"Jin-ah, that boy, he is a human!"

"A what?!" Jin screeches, almost dropping the boy that was wrapped up in his arms, before catching himself and tightening his grip, bringing him in closer to his chest "how in a world did a human get through the world borders, the protective charms there are of the highest quality. Only a mage as powerful as one of us could possibly break through them, let alone a measly human with no magic to his name!"

"That's the thing... I don't think this boy is just any measly human, he wields the scepter of Altaria."

"Then... This boy, is a king?" 

"I am not sure about that, but it appears as though the scepter is what brought him here to us. It must have had a reason for bringing him here, you know magic is never without purpose, it always had a goal." Namjoon replies, honestly, it was the first time in many a years that he had found himself so absolutely stumped. He had no clue what had happened, or who this boy was. All signs were pointing towards him being a member of the Altarian royal family, but Namjoon had no way to be sure. Their kind stayed for away from the likes of humans, who were brutal and cruel creatures. It had been thousands of years since Namjoon had last came into contact with another human, and that man had been the first king of Altaria, the man that Namjoon had crafted the scepter for in the first place. But still... It was better to be safe then sorry.

"Take him to the room adjacent to our private suite, and inform the others of the situation and say that we require their presences urgently." 

"Of course." Jin replies, before closing his eyes and being devoured in a ball of bright yellow light, and vanishing into thin air. Teleportation, a skill that many magical beings possessed, but it was quite taxing to teleport more than one person at a time, and only the strongest of magical beings could transport multiple people at a time.

As he watched his beloved disappear, Namjoon sighed before too teleporting away, but not to the bedroom where Jin was bringing the human, but instead to the library.

... He needed a moment to clear his head.


End file.
